KEVLIE CONTEST!
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Trying to see how this pairing would work! Read for the full details! -Sky
1. Rules and Basic Summary

**A/N: okay so I was toying with this for awhile and… I want to try something. Since we've got Bevin and Bwen, I want to see who wants to try a Kevlie fic just because I've only seen it done once before. ONCE, PEOPLE! ONCE! And once isn't a really good thing for me!!! We must be experimental!!**

**KEVLIE CONTEST!!!!!**

**So I wanted to see if anyone wanted to try this. Kevin + Julie = Kevlie.**

**So go for it. Wing it. How ever you write, just try. **

**All ratings accepted. Pm me so I know about it and make sure you put the pairing on the characters listing. In the A/N in the beginning, put that it's for the contest. Can be full story or one-shot. Anything is accepted. They have to be at least a little in character (so no **_**total**_** OOC).**

**That's the Kevlie Contest! Just try to see if we can start an entirely new pairing! A whole new revolution in Ben 10 FanFictions. Because there is no why, only a why not!**

**Winners… I don't know yet. I'll announce who won in about a month or two. Probably a little while after Vendetta comes out, how does that sound? Review to join or submit an entry or whatever!**

**Judging on creativity, the writing style, and how well the two are posed together in the fic.**

**~Sky**


	2. UPDATE

**A/N: OKAY GUYS!!!! SKY HERE!!! AND GUESS WHAT?!?!?! TWO MORE DAYS TIL 'Vendetta'!!!!! EEEEEPPPPPP!!!! *GOES ALL FANGIRL ON THE WORLD* (ignore my insanity)**

**ALRITE, SO A FEW THINGS!!!!**

**1) Kevlie Contest is still running.**

**2) Kevlie Contest will be extended for another week or two.**

**3) Only have one entry actually posted.**

**4) Felt compelled to update this.**

**5) SO HYPER!!!**

**(blame it on the icey cream I just had with Reese's on it)**

**More things:**

**Thanks to Kandi for being the first to publish a Kevlie story for the contest! Luv ya! (still waiting for the next chapter, btw)**

**Fairy of the Flames has informed me there is a road with no speed limit. Apparently, when I told my friends, they already knew. So I felt stupid for the day, but still want to go to Germany and drive on that road!!!**

**I haz a forum. We still needz a Ben. Luvz u guyzzz……………**

'**96 Moments of Kevin' won on my poll. Thanks for those of you who voted!!! (16 people, give or take). "Imagination" was posted just minutes ago. Another 'wing it' kinda chapter. Lol.**

'**Shoulda, Coulda, Woulda' will definitely be up the weekend after 'Vendetta'.**

**Last, but definitely not least, sorry for all my OCs lately. I'm purely against the idea of OCs but its not like they all go to the same school or play soccer and karate and I only need a few for full length stories (mostly for plot) and Chris shall come soon. The show just needs one more psychopath in my opinion.**

**Interesting fact of the day: The Definition of Vendetta (courtesy of ) is**

_1. a private feud in which the members of the family of a murdered person seek to avenge the murder by killing the slayer or one of the slayer's relatives, esp. such vengeance as once practiced in Corsica and parts of Italy._

_2. any prolonged and bitter feud, rivalry, contention, or the like: a political vendetta. _

**Does it give any clues to the episode: I HAVE A HECK OF A STRONG FEELING THAT IT DOES!!!!!!!**

**END!**

**Not really.**

**Back to the Kevlie Contest topic.**

**I want a few more entries at least. Maybe five at least. So help me out? I'll extend it for another week or two. So if you need more time, I can keep it stretching, just PM me. I'm totally open to anything. Just please help me out. We need to reinvent the lost genre of Ben 10!!! (and dub it in the name of Kevlie ficz)**

**So please do me the awesomest favor of being kind enough to post anything Kevlie that you can think of. It would be so great!!!!!**

**Thanks!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. sorry for some of the incessant babbling at points in this.**


	3. FINAL DATE!

**A/N: alrite, wut else is there to update today?? Um… idk.**

**KEVLIE CONTEST!!!**

**Dudes, I am so psyched!!!!**

**One more week!!! That's all you're getting so if you're writing, it'd be great if you could have it finished up by this Friday.**

**That's right. April 9****th**** is the final date!!! That's the last entry date! If it's up by then, great! If it's not, ur screwed! Sorry, but I've been putting this off way too long!!!**

**The two entries I got were:**

'**Something That COULD Be' by KandiLips**

**AND**

'**It's a Conspiracy' by Darianella**

**APRIL NINETH! APRIL NINETH!!! COME ON PEOPLE! IT'S GOING TO BE A REVOLUTION THAT'S WE'RE TRYING TO START!!! HELP OUT!!!**

**My own Kevlie fic, 'I'll Side With You' will be out eventually. I'm still working out the starting points, but so far so good.**

**The other authors that entered were:**

**AryaMartell**

**gwevinmaniac**

**BuckSkywalker2012**

**Fairy of the Flames**

**Tell me if you're backing out or just need to get it posted. And if your name isn't up here, just tell me with a review or PM and I'll add it. I really want to try something new with Ben 10 fics! This is our opportunity! This is our chance! I've loved the stories I got so far, I haven't left a review on either (judging purposes), but I really want to hear more Kevlie stuff, guys!**

**My other Kevlie fic. It's not posted as Kevlie, but it is. in the end. 'A Different Kind of Dance'. Check it out if you want to. I'm just tired and bored and updated everything for the day. So this was my last resort.**

**Thanks you to the two who took the time to enter in the contest. Thank you to those who are still working away (not sure who all out there remembered this contest). Thank you to those who entered, even if you totally forgot.**

**APRIL 9****TH****! FINAL DATE! APRIL 9****TH****!**

**~Sky**


	4. DONE!

**A/N: OVER! DONE! FINITO!**

**Contest is over/closed/no more entries will be taken.**

**Thank you. To everyone. For the readers. For the authors. For those of us who didn't even do anything. THIS IS A REVOLUTION!!! We have begun to start it. Now, people just need to catch on. START CATCHING ON!! Lol. Okay, so here are all the entries:**

'_Something That COULD Be'__ by KandiLips_

'_It's a Conspiracy'_ _by Darianella_

'_The Events'__ by AryaMartell_

'_Me vs Perfect'__ by black rose97_

**you got that everyone?? Look at it! LOOK AT IT!! That is four Kevlie fics. We have a revolution started. Now to keep it going, people. Three of these are continuing stories. If we keep this up, Kevlie **_**will**_** exist.**

**So… judging… I'll find a way to judge it soon. I've got two ideas on how to, but I'm indecisive right now, so I'll get to it eventually. (and by eventually, I mean pretty dang soon after I ask my bud, cuz she's always a deciding vote in her own way…)**

**And if you didn't enter, STILL WRITE SOMETHING!! This revolution is still going on. We are only the beginning. WOOOOOOTTTTTT!!! So happy that this actually worked and wasn't a complete flop!!!**

**My own Kevlie fic… is still in the making. Hehehe… yeah… time will tell how it's going to start, but I've got a pretty good idea.**

**Thank you. Again, thank you so very much. We can probably put Bevin and Bwen to shame with this kind of stuff (I read them all and they are BRILLIANT!!!!!!!!)**

**Keep it up guys. We are only the beginning!**

**~Sky**


	5. JUDGING, VOTES, AND STUFFZ LIKE THAT!

**A/N: my poll. LOOK AT IT!**

**LOOK AT IT!!!!!!!!**

**Vote.**

**The four authors can vote (please be honest. Be sure to read each others and vote only once)**

**I also want the authors with the serieses to keep writing (each plotline is really dragging me in…)**

**AND VOTE!!!!**

**The final two will be announced after I get ten individual voters.**

**I NEED TEN RANDOM PPL TO VOTE!! (But you need to have read the Kevlie fics at least XP)**

**You up for it? The Kevlie Contest is wrapping up!**

**But people out there who didn't write anything for it, YOU CAN STILL WRITE!!!!!**

**My Kevlie fic- IS IN PROGRESS! OFFICIALLY! WOOOOTTTT!!!!! Yeahhhh…. Wish me luck with this one…**

**VOTE ON MY POLL!!!**

**Thank you very much 'KAYBAINAO!!!**

**~Sky**


	6. And the winner is

**A/N: Kevlie contest is over. I have given up on the voting at 7 votes because that took like 3 weeks.**

**I loved every single entry. It made me feel so happy that someone out there was actually trying it. And from what I heard, those of you who tried it actually enjoyed it. Thank you for putting in the effort!**

**Now I have to say that I want to see more Kevlie from the people out there. And not just the entry peoples! You know who you are if you read it and if you didn't try something new for the day and read a Kevlie fic!**

**The winner is….**

'**Something That COULD Be' by KandiLips!**

**It got the most votes on my poll (I won't say the exact numbers). Keep in mind that I actually didn't vote because I had a hard time choosing… I loved it and it drove me insane waiting for the next chapter and the next chapter and the next chapter! Still working on a prize or somethin' but I dunno what it'll be yet… Thanks for writing!**

**So there you have it. The end of my contest. Thanks to the world of FanFiction for being awesome enough to create this website and thanks to the authors who entered this.**

**Really, I loved every second of coming back to check on it and see any new entries and I totally love you all for entering. Wonderful work and I can't express my thanks enough. And that's hard since I'm the girl of many words…**

**Love all you guys. You're awesome. Thanks for reading and writing!**

**~Sky**


End file.
